Um dia na cozinha com
by Kagamichin
Summary: Como seria um dia com os cavaleiros de ouro dentro de uma cozinha? Confusão sem duvidas... Hm... Quantas coisas quebradas e queimadas irão sair? Cap.1 Mascara, Shura e Afrodite!


Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence

_Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –_

_**N/A¹:**__ Gemini Sakura não toma jeito, fazendo mais uma fic de capítulos u.ú Já peso antecipado um pedido de desculpas se eu demorar para postar os capítulos..._

**Um dia na cozinha com...**

Cap1: Mascara da Morte, Shura e Afrodite!

Numa agradável tarde de domingo, três cavaleiros já estavam discutindo na casa de peixes:

— Não!

Exclama Shura.

— É claro que é isso!

Responde convicto Mascara da Morte.

— Olhem de novo a receita do bolo e depois, digam que eu não estou certo!

Mascara olha para Afrodite, que estava prestes a colocar a quarta colher de açúcar na tigela da batedeira. Este pára subitamente o que estava fazendo. Indo na direção de Shura, que estava com um livro de receitas aberto, ao seu lado, que estava em cima da mesa. Entrega a colher, juntamente com o pacote de açúcar para Shura, este coloca em cima da mesa. Afrodite pega o livro na mão e começa a ler. Colocou uma mão em baixo do queixo, como se estivesse pensando, logo entrega o livro nas mãos de Shura.

— É. O Shurinha está certo. São apenas três colheres de açúcar.

Suspira vencido.

— Lembrem-se: quem está com o livro de receitas sou EU! Então não discutam comigo!

Shura fala orgulhoso e olha mortalmente para Marcara.

— Oras! Se o caso for este, dê-me este livro agora!

Máscara, emburrado, puxa o livro das mãos de Shura, que o olha perplexo.

— Agora EU irei comandar nessa cozinha. Vai Shura. E pode tirar essa cara de quem perdeu o bico.

Máscara fala enquanto olhava para o livro. Shura só não pula no pescoço do canceriano por ter sido impedido por Afrodite.

Finalmente haviam batido todos os ingredientes e levado ao forno. Foram para a sala, sentaram-se no sofá, esperando pacientemente e calmamente.

— Shura quer parar de me olhar como se quisesse me matar?

Máscara estreita os olhos, mas não se abalou como o outro o olhava.

— Sério que estou lhe olhando assim!? Nem percebi!

Shura fala com o tom mais irônico possível e encarando Máscara nos olhos.

Ambos estavam soltando faíscas só pelo olhar. Afrodite, que estava sentado entre os dois suspirou cansado, de tanta discussão entre eles.

— É tão complicado assim vocês não brigarem pelo menos uma vez em suas vidas?

Shura se esparrama mais ainda no sofá, fechando os olhos, bufando, recostando sua cabeça no encosto do sofá e convencido de que não iria mais estressar-se com o canceriano. Mascara da Morte apenas deu de ombros e voltou o olhar para algum ponto interessante da parede á sua frente. O pisciano nada mais falou, ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, enquanto escutava suspiros e alguns resmungos de Shura, e alguns xingamentos de Máscara. Passaram-se dez minutos e o trio continuava na mesma. Shura suspirou mais alto.

— É pedir muito para parar de murmurar coisas incompreensíveis?

Máscara da Morte olhou o capricorniano de canto, blasfemando mais algum palavrão e levantou, saindo da sala.

— Dá para perceber o quanto um ama o outro...

Murmura Afrodite, levantando-se e indo para seu quarto.

Vinte minutos passaram-se e o canceriano apareceu na sala novamente, sentando-se ao lado de Shura, que apenas olhou-o ao entrar.

Silêncio.

Novamente silêncio.

E mais uma vez silêncio.

Shura abriu a boca para falar algo, mas acabou desistindo. Máscara da morte apenas revirou os olhos.

Silêncio.

Escutaram uma porta sendo fechada e logo, Afrodite apareceu na sala, o cheiro de perfume adentrou nas narinas de Máscara e Shura. O pisciano olhou para ambos, sorrindo e sentou-se ao lado de Máscara da Morte.

Mais momentos tortuosos se passaram, até que Afrodite resolveu falar algo, porém, Máscara da Morte fora mais rápido.

— Não estão sentindo um cheiro estranho?

Shura abriu os olhos, sentando-se direito.

— Agora que falou...

Afrodite completou:

— É mesmo.

Olharam-se. Pensaram, pensaram, até que uma luz veio à mente do trio.

— O bolo!

Falaram em coro, correndo para a cozinha. Mascara da Morte fez espaço na mesa, enquanto Afrodite pegou um pano, entregando-o para Shura, que tirou o bolo, colocando-o depressa na mesa. Olharam-se. Esperando ver quem iria falar primeiro. Mas nenhum falou nada, apenas abaixaram as cabeças e suspiraram derrotados. Shura resolveu arriscar:

— Pelo menos tentamos.

— Uma tentativa frustrada.

Completou Máscara.

— É... Mas isso foi desanimador para mim, novamente...

Resmungou Afrodite.

— Mais uma vez conseguimos queimar esse maldito bolo!

Shura diz desanimado.

— E graças ás briguinhas de vocês.

Afrodite comentou olhando mortalmente para ambos.

— Não vamos começar a discutir, vamos?

Shura já estava começando a perder a paciência, não agüentava mais discutir, já chegava Máscara da Morte, que sempre tinha motivo para discutir com ele, agora Afrodite também resolvera juntar-se ao canceriano para saber quanta paciência ele ainda tinha?

— Não tem como voltar atrás. Conforme-se Afrodite.

Máscara pronuncia-se finalmente. Shura respira fundo, dando um sorriso de canto e olha para Máscara da Morte.

— Olhem pelo lado bom, pelo menos não quebramos nenhuma parte da cozinha do Afrodite!

Máscara da Morte ri.

— É mesmo...

— Pelo menos mesmo. Ainda me lembro de como ficou a cozinha do Máscara da Morte da ultima vez que tentamos cozinhar algo...

Afrodite começa a rir, acompanhado de Shura, que ria mais por causa da cara que o canceriano estava, do que pelo fatídico dia em que resolveram destruir a cozinha deste.

— Hei! Querem para de rir?

Ainda mais risadas.

— Se não pararem agora mesmo irei destruir a casa dos dois!

Máscara falou bravo e aumentou o tom de voz. Um silêncio pairou pelo local. Mas, logo foi cortado pela risada de Máscara, que ria sem parar da cara de assustado dos dois. Shura e Afrodite olharam-no mortalmente, mas acabaram rindo junto. Shura ficou sério.

— Nem tente encostar um dedo na minha casa, entendeu Máscara da Morte?

Apontou o dedo indicador para Máscara, que se divertia com a cena.

— Shurinha, lamento em dizer, mas isso não será possível.

Afrodite olhou-o com um sorriso divertido.

— Hn? Como assim?

— Esqueces-te de que no próximo domingo irá ser na tua casa?

Máscara da Morte sorriu de canto, com um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Shura, perplexo, gritou:

— Essa não! Minha casa será invadida por um psicopata e um louco fissurado por rosas! Nãããããoooo!! Minha casa está arruinada!!

_Um escorpião e um Aquariano na cozinha... Hm... Isso não vai prestar XD_

_Okay, eu serei realista, sou péssima para fazer humor u.ú Não precisam me dizer, já sei muito bem disso, considerem uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo. Mas de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. E essa 'aventura' não terminou! Se quiserem ver o que vai acontecer com os outros, é simples, deixem uma review!_


End file.
